


Don't Hold Me Back

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cuddles, Fanart, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Don't Hold Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. vrose23
> 
> 2\. Short prompts:  
> a. Cuddling/fun with tsums  
> b. buying presents for the team  
> c. going on a date to the zoo
> 
> 3\. Long prompts:  
> a. Steve and Tony are studying for their last finals of the semester. In the hours they've been studying, some snow has accumulated outside. They realize they're the only ones in the library now.  
> b. Steve and Tony have different opinions on how to decorate for the holidays/a party. They compete to see who can come up with the better display. (Writer's choice on type of holiday/event/party, whatever works best for you)  
> c. Tony gets Steve an adult gift for Christmas. Steve is unsure he's going to be into it but is willing to try.
> 
> 4\. Do not want: abuse, major harm or graphic violence, MCD, major angst, rape/non-consent 
> 
> 5\. Additional - snuggling on the couch or in bed, tsums wherever you can add them in; for explicit content, its fine if its a little rough just not too aggressive.
> 
> Fic, art, moodboards, playlists, crafts, meta would all be appreciated.


End file.
